Memorias del futuro
by Chiidory
Summary: La humanidad está al borde de la extinción, una amenaza insuperable esta venciendo lentamente a todos los "héroes" que quedan… pero cuando se cree que toda esperanza ha muerto, el primer vengador es encontrado por el joven Tony Stark. Gracias a este encuentro ¿la humanidad tendrá una oportunidad? -.- Stony, sí no te gusta no leas.
1. Un poco de historia

Historia ubicada en la serie Iron Man: Aventuras de hierro.

He leído muy pocas propuestas de este universo, por eso esta historia es mi granito de arena…

Y lo sé, debería estar escribiendo Insomnio o Bajo la piel, pero esta es la razón de mi retraso… Espero les guste.

N: Es mi primer Sci-fi

* * *

En los primeros capítulos se contextualizara en cómo el mundo que conocemos se fue al traste, pero en este, como dice el titulo hablaremos de los antecedentes de los personajes.

* * *

Howard Stark padre, fue un magnate americano de los años 30's, su extensa riqueza sólo pudo compararse con su carisma e inteligencia; su talento ingenieril era alimentado por un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo, por el que, el joven Howard a la edad de 22 años, se consagro como un extraordinario científico. Hay algo que es sabido por todos, un ingeniero brillante con mucho poder adquisitivo pone nerviosas a muchas personas, más en un lugar con una guerra declarada.

Los nazis no se salvan, pues sabían de las habilidades de este joven, por lo que durante varios años intentaron reclutarlo. Pero Stark tenía otros planes, a él le interesaba desarrollar otros tipos de energía… le emocionaba crear "cosas" que hicieran más fáciles y mejor la vida del hombre. Howard fue un soñador, pero uno con los pies en la tierra; es por eso que cuando el gobierno Norteamericano lo invito a ser parte de un proyecto "singular", rápidamente acepto interesado.

…

El proyecto denominado "Renacimiento" fue un éxito, Steven Grant Rogers pasó de ser un escuálido aspirante a soldado, a _ser_ el primer y único "súper soldado".

Lo gracioso es que al principio, cuando Steven se alisto en el ejército estadounidense, fue rechazado inmediatamente por su pobre condición física, pero, dado a su determinación y valores morales (detectados oportunamente por el doctor Emil Erskine), pudo ser aceptado como _conejillo de indias_ para dicho experimento. Fue así que, tras varias semanas de pruebas físicas y de controles de salud (de los cuales Rogers nunca aprobó alguno), se le administró por vía intravenosa el suero creado por Erskine; además el procedimiento fue completado por un _bombardeo genético_, una combinación de radiaciones creadas por el genio excéntrico Howard Stark. El trabajo del ingeniero consistía en crear un aparato capaz de producir rayos de luz que aceleraran y estabilizaran los efectos del suero en el cuerpo del sujeto.

Es por eso que el resultado fue un éxito, Rogers adquirió el cuerpo del atleta perfecto, una fuerza increíble, un nivel "extraordinario" de desarrollo humano y acondicionamiento. Pero desafortunadamente, un espía nazi se infiltro en la operación y mató al doctor Erskine, como él nunca dejo registro o nota alguna del proyecto, es por eso que la fórmula se perdió al morir.

Steve Rogers fue el único beneficiario del suero del _súper soldado_.

…

Durante la guerra Steven fue sometido a un programa intensivo de entrenamiento físico y táctico, aprendió gimnasia acrobática, técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo y estrategia militar. Con el tiempo y tras varias situaciones, comenzó a cumplir su deber, lucho en diversas misiones contra el ejército alemán y sus aliados; principalmente se le reconoce haber detenido al peligroso Red Skull, líder de la división científica de los nazis, después llamados Hydra. Además en esos tiempos, fue vestido con los colores de su patria, ya que por ese medio se pretendía dar esperanza al pueblo y soldados que lo seguían; es así como Rogers se convirtió en el Capitán América, dicho personaje juraba combatir a los enemigos de Estados Unidos.

Cabe mencionar que durante la primera misión del Capitán, pudo rescatar con verdadera eficacia a un todo un batallón de las fuerzas aleadas, ellos estaban cautivos y servían como sujetos de prueba para experimentos de los nazis; entre los liberados se encontraba el mejor amigo de Steven, James Buchanan Barnes alias Bucky, cuando logran ponerlos a salvo, formaron junto con otros soldados, el regimiento de los "Comandos Aulladores", los cuales pelearon contra los nazis durante toda la guerra.

…

Los aliados americanos eran muchos, pero entre todos, el que más destacaba era el genio millonario Howard Stark, él dotaba de diferentes armas e instrumentos defensivos a los "Comandos Aulladores"; Stark fue el creador del emblemático escudo que portaba el Capitán América, dicho escudo le servía tanto como defensa y ataque, pues en sus manos era un arma mortal.

Durante toda la ofensiva, el Capitán América sirvió tanto como símbolo de la libertad, como de esperanza para el mundo, hasta que en los últimos días de la guerra, los "Comandos Aulladores" se enfrentaron a Red Skull en un enfrentamiento final. El resultado fue la muerte de Bucky y la pérdida del Capitán, de hecho antes de su desaparición, Rogers pudo desactivar una bomba en movimiento, pero lamentablemente cayó a las frías aguas del Ártico en lo que parecía ser una muerte segura.

Pero mientras muchos lloraron la muerte del Capitán, Howard Stark inicio una búsqueda interminable. _"Él no es un hombre común, así que no creo que la muerte pueda llevárselo tan fácilmente"_ declaro alguna vez.

Hasta hoy en día, se dice que la familia Stark tiene la misión de continuar con el legado del miembro fundador de Stark Industries. Y ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez el heredero Anthony Edward Stark, el nieto de Howard Stark, pueda lograr lo que sus predecesores no pudieron... _encontrar_ al Capitán América.

* * *

Próximamente les traeré más


	2. ¿Cómo sucedió?

Ya les había mencionado que este es un trabajo que tengo desde hace mucho, sumemos que los capítulos son pequeños...

Disfruten.

* * *

Han pasado apenas unos meses de _las sorpresas Stark_ la primera fue: ¡Howard Stark hijo está vivo! los medios creían que todo lo imposible podía ser verdad; la segunda fue que en el mismo día que una incursión alienígena se estaba gestando, el héroe Iron Man salio a la luz, su identidad fue revelada como el joven Anthony Edward Stark, un muchacho de apenas 18 años.

Tiempo después, se creía que la paz y tranquilidad volvía para quedarse, pues con un trío de jóvenes con armaduras invencibles, gente con habilidades increíbles o súper poderes, un hombre gris, antes verde capaz de derrumbar edificios con una palmada y una agencia de inteligencia al cuidado del mundo.

¿Qué podía salir mal?

Nadie sabe quién hizo esa pregunta, pero de pronto "algo malo sucedió".

Lo que parecía ser otro contacto alienígena "normal", donde las explosiones eran tantas que acabaron con muchas cosas (las cuales, en su momento no se previó lo necesarias que eran), y donde los héroes pelearon con valor para salvar el día, coraje para superar las muertes y angustia al entender que todo fue una distracción; porque fue así, todo lo destruido no fue nada en comparación de _la implantación._ La tierra hospedo por un sólo momento a "ciertos" visitantes, dichos viajeros no eran amigables como algunos llegaron a pensar. Los primeros en ver la gravedad de la intervención, fueron los de la agencia de inteligencia llamada S.H.I.E.L.D. de hecho también fueron de los primeros en caer, después… siguieron varios más... desde súper villanos hasta civiles, la mayoría cayo.

Hoy en día la raza humana está casi erradicada. Dicen que los _visitantes_ "sólo" tenían como objetivo "contagiar" a los pobladores del planeta, pues se les implanto un virus fuera de este mundo (literalmente). Dicho virus no enfermaba o "mataba" a su portador, _al instante_… de hecho hacia lo impensable, después de una fiebre asesina, revivía a los infectados; pero ellos no regresaban como lo que "eran", se trasformaban en seres inhumanos que "comían" la carne de los que antes fueron de su misma especie.

Estos seres no tienen algún grado de inteligencia y son movidos puramente por el instinto de matar, ni siquiera parecen querer satisfacer "su hambre", sólo tienen como objetivo infectar a toda forma de vida…

La tierra, los hombres y otras especies… _el plan_ es que todo muera.

…

Los visitantes son una raza verdaderamente inteligente, saben lo caro que puede costar subestimar al enemigo, aunque sea una raza no tan civilizada como la humana, si hay un mínimo de esperanza la invasión no podrá darse; es por eso que el plan fue hacerse de un virus creado en el planeta, capaz de convertir a los propios nativos en súbditos obedientes… pronto la humanidad caerá y con una simple arma biológica se contendrá al virus, pues el planeta es altamente habitable y después de la "limpieza" no habrá problemas para poblarlo, todo lo que los visitantes deben hacer es esperar y observar.

Además, para los visitantes no habrá pérdidas, no habrá desperdicio en armas o municiones, en fin, no habrá esfuerzo para que la tierra caiga. Mientras están a una distancia prudente del planeta, ven con atención y curiosidad los intentos de organización ante el desastre de los nativos, su pretensión de combatir lo inevitable a veces les llega a parecer graciosa; de hecho creen admirable su persistencia y resistencia, las ciudades "libres de infectados" que han creado son, en algunos casos, bastante eficientes y en otros peor de lo que ellos creerían.

Pero afortunadamente para la humanidad hay "héroes" que la protegen y están dispuestos a dar la vida por los demás; sabemos que las bajas han sido muchas… la ayuda de cierto gigante gris es positiva, pero lamentablemente no es suficiente; aun así, un pequeño grupo son la última esperanza del planeta.

Entre ellos están: los miembros de la familia Stark, Howard y Tony, el mejor amigo de este y su madre, las agentes especiales Natasha Romanoff, y Maria Hill, un caza recompensas con mirada de halcón, el director de lo que antes fue S.H.I.E.L.D. Nicholas Fury, un grupo de mutantes jóvenes, un embajador de un país lejano libre de amenazas y muchos más… pero aun con ellos, con todo su esfuerzo y dedicación para evitar el desastre seguro, es obvio que falta _algo_.

_Tal vez el joven Stark pueda hallarlo en su pequeña "misión de búsqueda" por provisiones. Tal vez meterse en lo que antes fue el Helicarrier de S.H.I.E.L.D. lo lleve a encontrar algo que él y su padre no esperaban, alguien al que Tony recordaba cómo sólo un sueño. En fin, hay que mencionar esto pues tal vez no haya mejor momento para que la energía en la cámara de congelamiento comience a fallar._


	3. y lo encontró

Por fin veremos a Tony a Steve, espero les guste.

* * *

Tony se encuentra buceando en lo profundo del océano, las indicaciones que la computadora le dio sobre el Hericarrier son acertadas; detecta energía y diversos materiales que puede llevar a "Utopía", al fin algo positivo. Mientras busca posibles peligros en el camino, con satisfacción descubre que aunque los mordedores siguen "activos" bajo el agua, no representan una gran _amenaza_.

Desgraciadamente Tony aprendió que los mordedores siempre serán una amenaza, cada que sale y los enfrenta marca un grado, pero jamás les quita esa característica. Perder a Pepper le ha hecho madurar de la peor forma; poner en riesgo la vida de Rhodye es algo que no hará pero todos saben que la humanidad necesita ayuda, por eso cada que tienen una misión, Maquina de Guerra y Iron man la hacen juntos, en equipo, como siempre debe ser… o bueno hoy retomaron _eso_.

En la profundidad del mar Tony avisa sobre lo que ha encontrado y espera a que su amigo llegue.

- Tony ya estoy aquí –se anuncia.

- Perfecto, yo entro por la compuerta 7 y tú por la 8, según papá la reserva de alimento y medicamentos están cerca – dice con un tono seco.

- Ojala sí sea el ala médica, no como en Atlanta*…

- Vamos – corta sin emoción.

- Y ¿cuándo nos llevaremos lo demás? los metales e instrumentos no tienen mucho tiempo en el agua, pero si tardamos se echaran a perder.

- Lo sé, sí antes hubiéramos encontrado a Fury no habríamos perdido tanto tiempo. Pero ya no importa debemos apresurarnos.

- Encontré la entrada ¿y tú? – avisa con seriedad.

- También, no hay señales de movimientos… entremos.

- A la de 3

- 1

- 2

- 3/3 – dicen al mismo tiempo y esperan que suceda lo peor, eso siempre es un buen ejercicio.

- Vaya amigo, esto sí que es un festín ¡apenas si podremos llevárnoslo!

- Pues entonces hagámoslo rápido.

Tal y como lo índico Iron Man, con varios viajes hacia la superficie rápidamente arrasan con las provisiones, tratan de no ser ruidosos para no inquietar a los mordedores que andan cerca y además intentan ser lo más meticulosos que pueden; durante el penúltimo traslado, al dejar el botín cerca de la costa, Rhodye retrae la máscara de su casco, Tony lo imita y se ven por un momento, la sonrisa sincera y re confortable del moreno le da fuerzas al joven Stark para seguir.

El azabache sabe lo duro que debe ser para el joven genio volver a ponerse el traje… desde que Pepper se fue no había vuelto a ser Iron Man y hoy ha demostrado que no teme a nada, que es un hombre fuerte, capaz de superar miedos e inseguridades… hoy ve que Tony cree en su propia fuerza para seguir adelante.

Ambos de lanzan al agua por última vez, Rhodye cargara con lo último y Tony le protegerá. Casi al momento de salir, la computadora le muestra algo insólito… ¿señales de vida? ¿Vida bajo el mar? ¿Vida donde sólo hay muerte?

- Tony ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Alguien está vivo!

- ¿De qué hablas?

- El detector de movimiento marca lo normal, a los mordedores, pero el programa de rescate se ha activado.

- ¿Podría ser posible? ¿alguien habrá sobrevivido a…?

- No lo sé

- ¿Qué haremos?

- Adelántate, yo iré a ver.

- ¡No creas que de dejare solo!

- Pues tu no creas que te pondré en peligro, recuerda que mi armadura es la que resiste a esas cosas

- Si, lo sé, la mía no pero…

- ¡Rhodye! debes apresurarte, deja eso y vuelve a acá, mientras despejo el área te pasare la ruta, la señal de vida está en lo que parece ser una bodega enfermería.

- Pero Tony.

- ¡Muévete!

- De acuerdo, no te apresures y… espérame lo más que puedas– dicho eso ultimo y con todo cuidado sale con todo el cargamento que faltaba.

- Es mejor así – susurra Tony fuera de comunicación, Stark evito decirle a su amigo que los pasillos que rodean la habitación están infestados de mordedores. Durante el trayecto la luz de su reactor no ayuda, se pone en modo furtivo y con varios disparos termina con la mayoría.

- Me extrañaste – se anuncia y el mencionado trata de regular su agitada respiración.

- No tanto – dice para disimular su cansancio.

- ¿con cuántos acabaste? – pregunta Rhodye al instalarse junto a él.

- Apenas unos cuantos – habla con esfuerzo pues trata de abrir la puerta, a Tony le intriga el nivel de seguridad que tiene esa estancia; además pasa algo extraño, recuerda esos pasillos levemente...

- El agua los hace mucho más lentos de lo que son – dice Rhodye mientras le ayuda.

- Apresurémonos – suelta antes de entrar y ver que en efecto… la seguridad es sorprendente.

- ¿crees que del otro lado…?

- Hay alguien vivo, no está saludable pero…

- ¿Sí abrimos podríamos matarlo? – pregunta con culpa el moreno.

- Si no abrimos lo haremos – la seriedad con la que habla le impacta a su amigo, pero asiente con resignación.

- Es una situación de perder a perder, lo mejor que puede pasar es que llegue a la superficie moribundo.

- Hagámoslo – pide Tony y de forma sincronizada con la luz de sus reactores del pecho, ambos derriban la última puerta; rápidamente entra con las intenciones de tomar a quien este adentro.

- ¡¿Qué diablos?! – dice Rhodye mientras su amigo se acerca a _él_ y el agua va llenando toda la habitación.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunta un desconcertado Tony, al ver una cámara de… ¿enfriamiento? – ¿no se suponía que lo habían perdido? ¡en los archivos de SHIELD decía que había muerto! ¡Fury jamás le dijo nada!

- dices que… ¿está vivo? – sigue incrédulo de creer lo que ve.

- Al parecer sí – responde con la misma sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué? – comienzan a nadar alrededor de él - ¿en realidad él es…?

- Está en un… "refrigerador" supongo que esta es la cámara en la que estuvimos aquella vez… – interrumpe Tony - al caer el helicarrier se desconectó y está descongelándose, tú mismo lo dijiste… un mes no es mucho tiempo para arruinar los sistemas de esta cosa. De hecho lo único que lo mantiene con vida son esas sondas de nutrimentos que están por agotarse y el oxígeno que es…

- No me refería a eso – dice con molestia - ¡él es el Capitán América! ¡¿No se supone que trabajarías para despertarlo algún día…?! En eso quedaste con Fury ¿no? – pregunta antes de detenerse.

- Vamos a sacarlo… al desconectarlo no sé si sobrevivirá pero… no puede quedarse aquí – pocas veces en la vida Rhodye ha visto tanta determinación, seguridad y preocupación en su amigo… nunca todas juntas; es por eso que sin protestar sigue todas sus indicaciones.

Así es como un inconsciente Capitán América sale a la superficie y es arrastrado sobre la playa.

- Tal vez no debimos traerlo, ¿Cómo lo atenderemos o…? – Tony interrumpe su pregunta al levantarse, tomar el escudo que está en la punta de la cámara, con el comenzar a golpear el cristal que los separa.

- Tenemos las reservas de medicamentos – explica distraídamente, ha logrado romper la cámara y que el líquido se dispersa por la arena.

- Pero no eres médico y yo no soy enfermera – se burla aun estático y sorprendido Rhodye.

- Muy gracioso – responde con fastidio –pero tienes razón… aunque ¡mi armadura…! ¡ella me reparo cuando paso lo del avión…!

- Pues pónsela, se supone que es ajustable ¿no?– Stark rápidamente ordena a su armadura desprenderse de su cuerpo, va en búsqueda de alguna manta o tela y regresa con una sábana, apresuradamente comienza a limpiar el cuerpo inconsciente del enorme rubio que esta mas frio que el hielo – gracias por la ayuda – dice y con esto Rhodye despierta de su aturdimiento, se quita su propia armadura y comienza a ayudar.

- Lo siento – se disculpa y rápidamente terminan, cuando ambos están satisfechos por la labor… – ahora hay que quitarle eso – señala el respirador y sonda… se dispone a hacerlo con mucho cuidado pero…

- No hay tiempo – le interrumpe Tony y con rudeza los quita.

- ¡Que bruto eres! – antes de poder reclamar el genio ordena a la armadura curarlo, esta se adhiere lo mejor que puede al enorme cuerpo que está en lo que sobra de cámara.

- ¡¿Qué tiene?! ¡¿puedes hacer algo?! – pregunta un angustiado Tony a la armadura, mientras pone las manos en el amplio pecho que no es cubierto completamente por el metal.

- Iniciando respiración, la circulación sanguínea es lenta, se incentivará con pulsos eléctricos, necesita líquidos – reporta la voz mecánica de la armadura.

- Voy por un suero - alcanza a oír que dice Rhodye, Tony no le presta atención y mucho menos lo ve marcharse.

El joven Stark se queda en el suelo, junto a un enorme rubio inconsciente, se siente impotente, pero no puede hacer nada más de lo que ya hizo… ¡oh cuanto odia eso! Pero hay una idea que distrae su atención, alfin se ha dado cuenta… _el Capitán América esta vivo_.

* * *

¿que sucederá?


	4. ¡¿Por qué!

Pues bien... espero que les guste la interacción de estos dos.

* * *

- … - _¡Es sorprenderte! ¡todo lo que decían de ti es verdad…! de hecho no te hacían justicia ¡Estas vivo! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!_ Piensa tantas cosas al mismo tiempo mientras acaricia suavemente el casco de la armadura. Se asusta al sentir como el cuerpo que está bajo sus manos tiembla, los pulsos eléctricos son arrítmicos, antes de que la armadura indique normalidad se vuelven desesperantes para el moreno… de pronto, siente que puede oír los latidos de su corazón - ¿Steve? – llama con inseguridad, pronto se aclara la garganta y… - Capitán – dice con la voz más grave que puede - ¡Me escucha capitán! – el joven ve como comienza a toser fuertemente y ordena que la máscara se retraiga - ¡Tranquilo! Estas a salvo - trata de empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas para que no se incorpore.

- ¡¿Qué...?! – no pude exhalar pues la tos es tan fuerte y seca que le duelen sus pulmones, trata de inhalar lo más que puede pero… está ciego… no puede ver nada más que una luz brillante…

- Calma – le pide el más joven – cierra los ojos y respira lentamente – pide pero contrario a sus indicaciones el mayor le muestra sus monumentales cuencas azules, con la mirada le dice que jamás sucederá y Tony lo entiende… ¿Cuánto tiempo debe llevar en ese estado? Es obvio que ya no quiere "dormir" – respira profundamente… pero hazlo lento – sus manos siguen en el pecho del mayor, es por eso que se da cuenta de lo fuerte que son sus tomas de aire.

- ¿Quién… eres? – pregunta con la voz más profunda que ha oído Tony en toda su vida, ¡no puede evitar temblar ante él!

- Anthony Edward Stark, a sus órdenes Capitán – dice sin pensar, pero se pierde más en la reacción del mayor.

- ¡Stark! – llama con algo parecido a la angustia.

- Sí, soy su… - no termina de explicar pues Rhody anuncia que ya encontró el suero.

- ¡¿Cómo…?! – antes de que siga preguntando, Tony toma los "guantes" de la armadura y con ellos apoya todo su cuerpo en los amplios hombros del mayor, le mira directamente.

- Estas a salvo, te hemos sacado del agua y pronto estarás bien – dice con profesionalismo, Steve sólo se puede preguntar ¿por qué un niño como él tendrá esa mirada? - por favor descansa… te diré todo lo que quieras pero… - por un momento la preocupación de Tony disipa la de Steve. El soldado está seguro que alguien que lo mira de esa forma, no puede ser un peligro, además es familiar de Stark… ¡tal vez su hermano o…! - ¡por favor! – al oír esa suplica Steve decide seguir sus indicaciones.

- No quiero dormir – declara sin pensar, el miedo es tanto que no puede controlarlo.

- Tal vez sea lo mejor… pero – comienza a decir Tony, automáticamente Steve toma su brazo y lo mira con desesperación – te despertare – dice, antes lanzarle una promesa implícita con determinación de su mirada… cierra la máscara y ordena a la armadura dormirlo. Steve está muy desesperado pero hay algo en ese niño que lo calma, trata de tocar lo que tiene en el rostro y que le cubre por completo pero siente como poco a poco se va durmiendo… se alteraría si no fuera porque una pequeña mano que oprime firmemente la suya.

Rhodye no tiene corazón para mover a Tony del lugar en donde está, se le ve tan preocupado que no sabe cómo reconfortarlo.

- Armadura – Rhodye ordena ponerlo quieto e inmediatamente pincha la vena que más le salta al rubio – al fin tantas horas en la enfermería han dado frutos – dice satisfecho, pero se sorprende al ver que su amigo no se inmuta – estará bien ¿te dijo algo? – trata de indagar, espera y después de un largo suspiro Tony se mueve.

- Creí que no eras una enfermera – aun con la mirada puesta en el formidable hombre.

- ¡Cállate! – protesta y le dice a su propia armadura que levante la mano – a falta de algo que lo sujete… - con instrucciones del piloto la armadura Maquina de Guerra toma delicadamente la bolsa de suero, así el líquido podrá circular con facilidad en la sangre del... ¿capitán?

El silencio que sigue es largo y tortuoso, Rhodye trata de creer lo que está viendo, Tony se dice una y otra vez que todo saldrá bien y Steve está en lo profundo de la inconciencia…

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunta finalmente el menos impactado de los dos.

- No lo sé… - admite Tony - ¿esperar?

- ¿Cómo lo llevaremos a Utopía?

- No lo sé – declara con molestia.

- Necesita atención – establece el moreno – Banner no está, así que no hay médico. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunta nuevamente.

- ¡No lo sé! – grita exasperado – ¡me preguntas como sí tuviera todo planeado y previsto…! estoy igual o más asustado que él – dice lo último en un susurro.

Guardan silencio nuevamente y la armadura declara su diagnóstico: deshidratación en sus órganos, respiración y circulación sanguínea "normal"; la computadora recomienda que cuando se reestablezca hasta el 70 % se le den estímulos, también reporta algo alarmante… la dosis de calmantes que tiene no es suficiente, su metabolismo sintetiza rápidamente todo lo que se le da. Tony le dice que cuando despierte retraiga la máscara y lo deje ver todo lo que quiera, pero sin quitarle la armadura por completo.

- Debemos buscar un refugio, mientras tú te vas por ayuda yo lo cuidare y…

- ¡Tony! ¡no los dejare solos!

- Hay un campamento abandonado, debes llevar todo lo que sacamos y salir por transporte.

- No puedo…

- Estaremos bien, tengo la armadura… bueno él la tiene, pero puedo defendernos.

- No…

- ¡Mientras más te estés negando en ir, regresaras más tarde! –advierte con cansancio Tony.

- ¡Maldición! – grita Rhodye tan angustiado, y no puede pensar en nada más que seguir sus indicaciones – ¡está bien! Traeré a todos los que pueda.

- Apresúrate, yo lo llevare a él – toma la bolsa de suero de la armadura gris y pide la propia seguirlo – estaremos bien – trata de conversarse así mismo.

- ¿Qué es lo que voy a decirles…? Se supone que para no pedir cuentas, salimos sólo tú y yo… - su protesta muere a escuchar el sonido característico que hacen los mordedores, los jadeos muertos que suenan en la parte más profunda del bosque van aumentando gradualmente - comenzare a trasladar las cosas al campamento, ¿mientras tengas los repulsores de las manos estarás bien? – pregunta pero inmediatamente se le ocurre algo - ¿Por qué no te pones los de las botas….?

- Cierto, tal vez…

- ¡Puedas elevarte…! - completa

- Además la armadura lo llevará con los de la espalda, torso y piernas… es una camilla que vuela – analiza Tony e inmediatamente le ordena a la armadura ponerle las botas y que se eleven lentamente en el aire – apresúrate – pide mientras lo ve salir.

- Si jefe - dice con sarcasmo mientras carga todo lo que puede.

.-.-.-.

Hace una hora que Rhodye se fue, afortunadamente Tony está en el lugar más seguro que pudieron encontrar; a unos cuantos metros de donde descargaron había un campamento, este estaba infestado… pero en lo más alto de la colina alcanzaron a ver un faro abandonado.

El enorme faro tenía algunos mordedores, pero nada que "Maquina de Guerra" no pudiera vencer.

Sí sus cálculos son correctos dentro de 4 horas más, la ayuda llegara, Rhodye debe traer trasporte para _todo_ lo que sacaron; Tony sólo debe esperar… pero la verdad es que esta más concentrado en que la anestesia sea la suficiente para que el Capitán América pueda llegar tranquilamente a Utopía.

Pero tal vez eso sea imposible.

…

Apenas si lo puede creer… las historias que recuerda le conto su abuelo, son verdaderas.

_Howard perdió. _

Tony ríe al recordar la primer apuesta que hizo con su padre, "¿cuánto a que el Capitán América vive?", tenía 7 años y mientras su padre le replicaba que eran cuentos de su abuelo, él se prometía firmemente encontrarlo algún día. Deja de pensar en tan buenos recuerdos al oír que la respiración del mayor comienza a ser muy fuerte.

- ¿capitán? – pregunta y le quita el casco, se asusta al sentir su cuerpo temblar – ¡Armadura dame un informe de su estado!

- La anestesia se ha terminado y dentro de poco despertara completamente, el daño en general sigue siendo severo, necesita más líquidos –Tony se levanta y lo más rápido que puede va por mas bolsas de suero, afortunadamente sabe cómo ponerlas.

- Tal vez si… - de pronto el joven recuerda las ocasiones en las que ha estado herido, a veces cree que no hay nada más reconfortante que oír una voz familiar… de alguna manera, sabe que puede ayudarlo – Señor… eh, capitán – carraspea con nerviosismo antes de continuar – Steven, yo… me puedes decir Tony, de hecho lo prefiero y… ¡demonios! – se reprende internamente por lo nervioso que esta – no sé si tienes muy buena suerte o pésima – declara finalmente – y no lo digo porque sea precisamente yo quien te encontrara… pues, veras… es que últimamente creo que nadie está a salvo en mis manos – se excusa- en fin… ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí? – entre más habla más se acerca a él, de hecho se encuentra sentando, cruzado de piernas y acariciando uno de los fuertes brazos del rubio – seguramente más de 100 años – bromea y de pronto se entristece – cuando me implante el extremis fuiste de gran ayuda, me inspiraste ¿sabes?... Gracias – los recuerdos de ese descubrimiento inevitablemente le alegran, hoy todavía los usa a pesar de que la tecnología ya no es de gran ayuda con el problema, de pronto se entristece nuevamente - pero… la verdad es que no pudiste haber escogido peor época… tal vez unos años antes, cuando se suponía que trabajara en como despertarte… es que, veras… no es difícil de explicar ¡el mundo se está terminando!... –dice con "alegría"- vaya sorpresa ¿no?... – su sonrisa fingida termina tan pronto como apareció - ¿sabes? antes no todo estaba tan mal… de hecho yo… pude agradarte y - detiene sus ideas al percatarse que poco a poco el mayor va despertando.

- ¿Quién…? – alcanza a susurrar –tu… - ya no esta tan sorprendido pero sigue muy débil como para intentar incorporarse.

- Soy Tony Stark señor yo… -es interrumpido por un fuerte ataque de tos.

- Howard… - alcanza a decir el rubio.

- Si, él es mi papá… ¿o se refiere a mi abuelo? – pregunta intrigado, pero de pronto lo recuerda.

- ¿Qué? – dice sin entender nada.

- ¡claro! a él lo conoció en la guerra es obvio que no sabe de mi padre– se reprende inmediatamente – mira ¿te refieres a él? – pregunta mientras con uno de sus guantes proyecta una foto de su abuelo y su padre cuando era niño – ¿si verdad? – dice al ver la mirada sorprendida de Steve.

- ¿Cómo es que…? – no alcanza a terminar su pregunta pues tiene otro ataque de tos.

- ¡ah! Que tonto soy… te refieres a esto – dice señalando sus guantes – es algo que yo invente, me gusta crear algunas cosas… - aunque el capitán este apenas consiente, puede ver en su mirada que le presta total atención - te perdiste de varias cosas en tu… "retiro" – dice sin encontrar la palabra adecuada – espera un momento – se levanta y va hacia las provisiones, encuentra una botella de agua, también rápidamente toma una manta que está cerca, regresa a ver a un rubio muy alterado que está sentado en el piso.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunta con dificultad, Tony abre la botella y se la extiende hacia el más grande, pero ve que con esfuerzos puede levantar su mano, es entonces que decide ayudarle.

- Pues no sé mucho sobre tu situación… - explica en tanto se hinca frente al mayor y le da de beber el agua- de hecho al principio te creía un cuento de hadas, cuando era muy pequeño todas las noches antes de dormir mi abuelo me hablaba de ti… - se detiene mientras espera a que el mayor siga bebiendo – bueno, también está que eres el Capitán América, es obvio que todos te conocen… pero nadie creería que sigues vivo.

- ¿Stark es tu… abuelo? – alcanza a preguntar Steve, todavía siente que su garganta lo matará y se cerrará en cualquier momento; pero aunque reconoce que le duele todo el cuerpo… darse cuenta de la situación es aún peor.

- Si - afirma a pesar de ver el sufrimiento en la mirada del mayor – Howard Stark, el que te ayudo durante la guerra… - dice mientras deja la botella y toma la manta que llevaba.

- ¿Cuándo? ¡¿qué sucedió con la bomba?! – pregunta alarmado, contrario a la actitud de Tony, pues con tranquilidad le ayuda a incorporarse y ordena a la armadura levantarlo también, de hecho apenas si puede sostenerlo por lo grande que es, con mucho cuidado lo apoya en una de las paredes de la habitación.

- Desapareciste en el 43… - dice mientras extiende la manta en el piso - y estamos en el 2015, fueron…

- 72 ¿años? – pregunta con incredulidad, no se inmuta cuando es jalado por el menor y lo sienta sobre la manta.

- Si… - dice como si se disculpara, comienza quitarle la armadura y lo arropa mientras piensa en lo que daría por poder darle algo más de calor.

- ¿Cómo es que…? – susurra el rubio ajeno a todas las atenciones que le está prestando Tony.

- ¡No lo sé! ¡te acabamos de rescatar de un cuartel general que cayó en combate! – dice al terminar y tomar nuevamente la botella de agua.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Steve no puede entender nada de la información que le dan, se pregunta si la guerra se extendió tanto tiempo o...

- Tranquilo… te explicare todo lo que pueda… pero por partes – indica el más joven mientras se sienta a su lado - Mi padre al igual que mi abuelo te busco, de hecho el viejo sabía seguías vivo y siempre nos dijo que debíamos encontrarte… - Steve se percata del tono del joven, le habla con tanto anhelo que a pesar de estar en shock, no puede evitar sentir agradecimiento ante sus palabras -Cuando la guerra termino, el mundo… bueno, no todo fue "paz y amor"… los problemas han sido algo constante, pero te puedo asegurar que nosotros habíamos tratado de evitar la violencia… y pues se vivió "bien" por bastante tiempo… hasta que esto sucedió…

Ante la mirada atónita de Steve, de la palma de Tony se proyectan imágenes sobre la implantación…

- ¡¿Cómo puedes mostrarme…?! ¡¿esos son extraterrestres?! – pregunta aun incrédulo el capitán.

- Fue sencillo, diseñe los propulsores para que puedan hacer muchas otras cosas… - interrumpe su explicación al darse cuenta que - ¡oh! Y por cierto, lo extraño es que _esto_ no fue lo malo… - Tony inmediatamente proyecta a la primer persona infectada… - ellos vinieron y nos atacaron, pero lo peor fue este virus… - Steve ve como una persona aparentemente herida a mortalidad se levanta y muerde a uno de los médicos que le atendían – se contagia por medio de fluidos, si te muerden o rasguñan… estas perdido – advierte, pero se pregunta sí con él funcionara la enfermedad al igual que todos… Hulk está exento y Banner trabajo a partir del suero del súper soldado, tal vez…

- Esto parece un sueño… - susurra con los ojos abiertos.

- Una pesadilla – repone el joven mientras le muestra más escenas de ataques por los "mordedores"

- Ellos… ¿Las personas…?

- Esas cosas ya no tienen vida y la mayoría de la población mundial está infectada – contesta para interrumpir su pregunta.

- … - el silencio que sigue sólo es interrumpido por los jadeos secos de los mordedores que se siguen proyectando desde el repulsor – por favor ¡dime que esto es una broma…!

- Siempre he sido gracioso pero nunca cruel… - dice seriamente y cree que ha metido la pata, ¡¿Pero qué mejor forma hay para reincorporar al Capitán América en el fin del mundo?! – lo lamento, discúlpame soy un… un idiota que, es insensible y… realmente lo lamento… ojala puedas perdonar - se detiene al sentir una fuerte mano apretar la suya…

Ambos se quedan callados por varios minutos, Tony sólo puede pensar en lo fuerte del agarre del capitán, también, sólo puede ver su confusión y dolor al asimilar todo lo que se perdió… ¡como desearía poder ayudarle más!

Por otro lado, Steve trata de entender toda la información que "el joven" Stark le proporciona, no quiere creerlo ¡No puede creerlo! Lamentablemente cada que levanta la mirada y ve el lugar en donde están, las imágenes que salen de sus palmas… ¡todo le confirma la terrible verdad! Su único pensamiento es ¡No puede ser!

* * *

¿comentarios?


	5. Triste realidad

Lamento la tardanza y espero les guste...

* * *

Steve ya más tranquilo, respira y comienza a pensar…. recuerda que Howard era un inventor, creaba aparatos inimaginables, pero nada se compara con el metal que le viste y las luces que le muestra su… ¿pariente? ¡Oh no! Otra vez siente que le dolerá la cabeza…. El Capitán América esta tan confundido que ruega por despertar de esta pesadilla (como antes ya la llamo Tony…), pero algo le dice que no podrá hacerlo.

- Gracias – dice Steve con voz grave, todavía le duele la garganta pero no lo nota, pues cree que su cabeza estallara.

- ¡¿Qué?! –responde y se sorprende Tony por la actitud "calmada" del mayor.

- Me sacaste del hielo… - comienza a analizar y enumerar…

- Si, bueno… - dice con algo de dificultad mientras hace una mueca de nerviosismo.

- Me estas poniendo al tanto – sigue explicando.

- … - Tony no puede pensar en nada mas, pues el cuerpo de del rubio se recarga en sus delgados hombros…

- Me haz cuidado con todo lo que puedes – dice al dar una mirada a la armadura que antes lo vestía, ahora observa mejor alrededor de la habitación, nota que está repleta de provisiones, armas y algunos medicamentos… pero hasta ahora se da cuenta de su temperatura, ya no siente ese frío mortal.

- Supongo que… ¿por nada? – se oye algo inseguro pero la respiración acompasada del mayor le ayuda a terminar con su nerviosismo.

- ¿en dónde estamos? – pregunta con toda la naturalidad que puede…

- Cerca de Miami… bueno en florida… allá abajo había una base militar que cayo…- comienza a toser para no continuar, pero percibe que el mayor comienza a moverse lentamente - ¿ya puede mover mejor sus extremidades?

- Creo que sí… - y justamente se comienzan a oír jadeos ahogados, Steve se pregunta sí son las proyecciones que el joven Stark puede mostrarle con sus manos, pero la mirada sorprendida de Tony lo alerta.

- ¡Demonios! – el más joven se levanta y se dirige a la puerta más cercana.

¡¿Podría ser?! ¿Aun con las medidas que Tony y Rhodye tomaron, no estarán seguros en el faro…?

- ¿son ellos…? – pregunta con inseguridad Steve…

- Si, voy a eliminar a los que pueda, quédese y – voltea para dar indicaciones, pero ve como el mayor se quita la manta que lo cubría.

- Ni lo pienses – interrumpe el capitán mientras respira profundamente para antes de intentar moverse.

- Pero todavía estas muy débil, ¡debes descansar! – guarda silencio al ver como el rubio se incorpora y se para frente a él, ahora se da cuenta que le lleva más de una cabeza - ¿Cuánto mides?

- 1.87… ¿Por qué? – responde de inmediato y con dudas.

- Pues… sí que estas… alto –dice mientras repasa con la mirada todo el largo de su cuerpo… ¿es su imaginación o hace mucho calor?

- Stark – le llama y el genio despierta.

- Tienes razón no te dejare solo… - se dice al recordar el por qué las personas nunca deben separarse – mi armadura no te cubre completamente, por obvias razones, pero te pondré el chaleco y piernas, no tendrás necesidad de caminar – declara mientras ordena a la armadura vestirles como cuando los trasporto, además va hacia las provisiones, toma el escudo del capitán, un cuchillo y una pistola.

- ¿como? – da un salto de impresión al sentir como la armadura se adhiere con dificultad a él - ¡¿Qué es esto?! - Toca el frío metal y aun no lo puede creer, se pregunta cómo es que funciona.

- Uno de mis inventos, con esto estará seguro y… ¡después le explico! por ahora hay hacer que el lugar sea seguro – plantea al revisar las partes de la armadura que tratan de entrar en el cuerpo del más grande, mientras las ajusta Tony sólo puede pensar en lo imponente y grande que es, antes de ponerse el casco y retraer la máscara, le extiende las armas y el escudo, el rubio las sujeta con firmeza y algo parecido a la nostalgia al sujetar el metal circular en el brazo – sígame – pide pero inmediatamente acciona los propulsores del cuerpo se Steve

- ¡woahhh! – exclama mientras se eleva, antes de poder estabilizarse siente como es llevado por el torso y espalda, Tony los dirige a una escalera de caracol lúgubre y estrecha… Steve nota que entre más caminan los jadeos ahogados son más fuertes.

- Te bajare, ¡pero sí se acercan trata de no tocarlos! ¡sólo esquivarlos o…!

- Podre hacer algo – interrumpe la posible histeria que Tony desataría.

- Sí son demasiados nos vamos… - advierte el joven mientras se pega contra la "pared" que hay al final de las escaleras y lo mira antes de levantar ambas palmas; camina hacia lo que parece una estrecha puerta y de pronto ¡es increíble! Steve ve que de sus palmas salen luces que apuntan hacia la oscuridad, de reojo percibe a esos "seres" pero en su mayoría aprecia el invento de Stark; el más joven se dedica apuntar completamente a los mordedores y conforme sus disparos avanzan, nota que son muchos… tal vez sea hora de salir.

Steve se protege y empuja a esas cosas para que Tony las elimine, en tanto los tiene cerca, puede ver su forma putrefacta, percibe la peste que despiden y sólo puede reaccionar de manera mecánica para protegerse… mientras intenta ayudar el joven Stark, piensa en lo horrible que se ha vuelto el mundo, ahora entiende porque un chiquillo tan vivaracho y sorprendente, se ve tan abrumado…

- Nos vamos – dice el más joven retrocediendo– pero no dejaremos que nos sigan – ambos se elevan y a la mitad de las escaleras se detienen – espero que resista – susurra antes de apuntar a hacia abajo y después de muchos disparos, las escaleras de acceso quedan totalmente destruidas.

- Resistirá - afirma el rubio.

Ambos miran hacia el vacío que los propulsores de Tony hicieron, se oyen más jadeos pero saben que no pueden alcanzarlos… es ahí donde el Capitán América reconoce a _esas cosas_, desde su estado putrefacto, sus movimientos que los hacen ver lentos entiende por qué son peligrosos ¡no se le puede subestimar! Steve piensa que sí _Tony_ les teme debe ser por algo, teme, pues es muy probable que no haya visto lo peor.

Después y sin inmutarse, Steve se dedica a contemplar el duro semblante de su acompañante, su armadura que es tan… ¡fuera de la realidad!, y hasta ahora con forme más lo mira, puede ver algo de su amigo en él, ya sean por sus facciones o actitudes, es obvio que ese niño es un Stark.

Al ver al pequeño hombre de hierro no puede evitar pensar en su propia juventud… al parecer, haber estado en una guerra no fue suficiente. Lo más raro es que… de alguna extraña manera, cree que el destino lo puso en este momento por algo.

Tiene tantas preguntas y dudas por resolver: ¿Por qué sigue vivo? ¡¿Por qué no murió?! ¿Qué debe hacer? ¿Qué sucederá? ¿Cómo podrá sobrevivir a esto? ¿El mundo aún necesita al Capitán América o… ha pasado de moda? ¿Realmente podrá ayudar en algo? por tanto pensar le duele la cabeza, Tony lo nota y le pasa uno de sus enormes brazos por sus escuálidos hombros, sin decir nada lo lleva de regreso a la habitación en donde estaban.

- Ahora, sí tenemos tiempo, quisiera saber de ti… - dice y pareciera que no percibe el rojo de las mejillas de Tony - ¿puedes contarme…?

Durante más de 4 horas Tony ha hablado y explicado tanto como puede, el capitán escucha con atención y sólo interrumpe cuando no logra entender algo completamente, esto sucede mucho. El más joven le dice de como fue el mundo antes, de cómo se divertía jugando y apostando con su padre, de cual duro fue convertirse en Iron Man y de cómo luchaba contra los malos, de cuando creyó que todo estaría bien…

Hombres verdes después grises, dictadores con mucha tecnología, empresarios malignos, súper espías, Steve se pierde entre tantas cosas que ha afrontado Tony, pero sobre todo percibe la nostalgia de ese mundo que, si bien no era perfecto, fue mucho mejor de lo que hay ahora; y es que no puede evitar pensar que es un como un niño que ha vivido grandes desgracias, pero no por eso ha perdido lado divertido y juguetón de su personalidad, sobre todo aprecia su calidez, su sencillez y el genio que caracteriza a los Stark (esto último es algo que le da mucha nostalgia). La mayoría de sus experiencias son tristes y se siente totalmente empático con él, es alguien que ha luchado por mucho tiempo, alguien que ha perdido a seres queridos, en fin, alguien que sólo quiere volver a casa… ¡oh cuanto se identifica con eso!

Pero cree que no todo es tan malo, al parecer "Utopía" es una de las pocas ciudades libres de mordedores, donde la gente puede vivir pacíficamente, donde todos trabajan y se esfuerzan para salir adelante, Tony le asegura que pronto estarán ahí ¡sí! no todo es tan malo ¡Ya quiere conocer el mundo e informarse de muchas más cosas! Cree que tal vez sea difícil adaptarse pero no imposible, además de alguna manera siente que le agrada a Tony…y eso le alegra enormemente, tal vez puedan ser buenos amigos, tal y como lo fue de su abuelo.

- Entonces vencimos a los extraterrestres y Jin se fue al espacio….

- ¿Y es tu amigo?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡no! Claro que no… bueno, no sé… a veces creo que si regresa podría ayudarnos con _esto_, la tecnología de sus anillos puede ser lo que Banner, Richards y yo necesitamos para descubrir la cura, o por lo menos la forma de acabar con todo… - da un largo suspiro y mira hacia el mayor, está a un costado suyo, muy cerca… Puede ver que toda su atención sigue en la palma de su mano, mira directamente al guante de su armadura, pareciera que no lo ha escuchado pero sabe que esa idea es falsa– ¡como sea! ya te mostré lo que sucedió… el por qué los mordedores son peligrosos, aún falta explicarte mucho más pero con el tiempo y… en un lugar menos peligroso, yo… y bueno – el moreno sabe que suena tan nervioso y ansioso, pero no puede evitar mirar al mayor - si tú quieres, podría mostrarte más… y… ayudarte… mi armería cuenta con varias cosas que pueden hacerte las cosas más fáciles y… - se calla reprendiéndose mentalmente, parece un chiquillo ansioso que ve al héroe de su infancia por primera vez, de hecho muy en el fondo Tony sabe que lo es.

- Gracias – responde simplemente mientras levanta su brazo y toma el del contrario – eso me gustaría mucho - las cuencas azules repasan la armadura del menor, sigue sin poder creer muchas cosas pero aun así sólo se concentra en Tony – tu armadura es sorprendente – comenta con simpleza, lo mira a los ojos y le sonríe con tristeza – quisiera hablar ya con tu padre y a Nicky Fury… tu sabes, conocía a sus padres y…

- Lo harás, cuando llegue Rhodye es muy probable que ellos vengan a recogernos… -interrumpe para evitar ver su nostalgia – no sé lo que sucederá ahora pero… te puedo asegurar que estarás a salvo, el mundo es muy extraño, a veces creo que ni yo puedo adaptarme… ¡no todo está perdido! estas vivo y…

- Estaremos bien – repone simplemente y aunque ve dudas en el menor, por alguna razón Steve cree en la poca seguridad que le da.

- Si, bueno… sé que es prematuro pero… ¿Cómo te sientes? ¡¿Qué necesitas?! ¿puedo ayudarte?

- Ya lo estás haciendo, por ahora sólo quiero descansar y… ya.

- Lo lamento, voy a hacer guardia… y me callare por una buena vez – por primera vez piensa que el tiempo de espera ya debió haber terminado, está por levantarse pero el mayor le toma por un hombro, sin que lo medite demasiado se recarga en Tony y posa su cabeza sobre sus piernas

- No es necesario, me agrada oírte hablar… - dice antes de cerrar los ojos- explícame cómo funcionan las proyecciones de tus manos… - suspira tranquilamente, aun con dolor en su garganta y pulmones.

- …. – Tony está sumamente nervioso, pero ver al icono de su infancia tan… vulnerable, le impulsa a hablar - Si… veras, es sencillo…

.-.-.-.

Rhodye está desesperado, tardó en llegar porque la energía de su traje bajo mucho, no podía volar tan rápido como quería y cuando llego Fury le indico que "utopía" había sido atacada; él en cambio, informo sobre la situación y se asombró al ver la reacción del jefe de seguridad, este sólo se limitó a ordenar su rescate… no pareció inmutarse por la noticia ¡¿Qué no es sorprendente haber encontrado al "Capitán América"?!

Después fue a ver a su madre y a Howard, sabía que iban a matarlo.

Y no se equivocó, su madre lo castigo y Howard lo miro con decepción, aun así ambos se dirigieron a unirse al grupo de rescate y trasporte.

Durante el trayecto Rhodye se enteró de quien los había atacado, al parecer IMA quería robar algunos de sus recursos, pero fueron detenidos… lo único en que pensó fue:_ ¡genial! Más criminales por alimentar_.

.-.-.-.

El tiempo pasaba y cada que Tony paraba de hablar Steve le preguntaba algo, por alguna razón no quería quedarse en silencio.

- Te puedo hacer una pregunta – pide mientras ya con confianza acaricia lentamente los cabellos rubios…

- Claro – respondió el rubio sin inmutarse y aun con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Tony.

- ¿tienes miedo? – susurro con dificultad – sé que eres un héroe, valiente y fuerte… - explica rápidamente – pero… ya me enfrente una vez con alguien del futuro, fue extraño que mi "nieto" viniera y hablara sobre cosas que aún no sucedían, de hecho fui hecho responsable de algo malo… pero aun así pudimos evitarlo; a lo que voy es que el futuro es tan incierto y tu… con lo que estás viviendo…

- ¿crees que "estoy en el futuro"? – pregunta mientras voltea hacia arriba, ve que Tony sólo asiente con la cabeza - Tienes razón, siento que estoy en una novela de ciencia ficción, que todo esto es irreal… de hecho una parte de mi sigue sin creer esta realidad. Y sí, ¡tengo miedo! porque no conozco nada y no sé lo que me espera, temo descubrir cuanto ha cambiado todo y todos… yo, me siento solo, mis amigos seguramente han muerto, este presente es tan caótico que representa un gran reto y… el peligro acecha constantemente. –con dificultad se levanta y se recarga en la pared, voltea y mira al menor a los ojos – Aun así ayudare en lo que pueda, tengo miedo, no es mi intención negadlo, pero eso no significa que me quedare sin hacer nada…

- Te tengo envidia sabes – responde con alegría Tony, puede ver la confusión en el mayor y esto no hace más que hacerlo sonreír – llevas menos de un día en esta mierda y… parece que eres el único capaz de sobre vivir – ambos ríen inmediatamente.

- Creo que me estas sobre valorando – indica antes de volver a sonreír.

- No, estoy muy seguro de lo que digo – dice con bastante seriedad – después de todo ¡eres el hombre que detuvo a un tanque con un puño! – explica mientras simula dar un fuerte golpe al aire

- Eso es un rumor – dice con nostalgia

- ¡Pero es verdad! – replica el menor mientras Steve se limita a reír- ¿sabes? antes de que esto pasara decían que era un futurista… - la sonrisa de Tony se apaga paulatinamente, ve la confusión del mayor y decide explicarle - una persona fuera de su época, muy adelantado… alguien que construía el futuro… - su ceño se frunce mostrando su molestia - después de que todo se fuera al carajo, yo… tarde mucho en asimilar la verdad – ahora mira hacia arriba, a los ojos del rubio – por eso te envidio…

- … Tony – jadea con sorpresa Steve

- Lo hago de buena manera ¡quisiera ser como tú!

- … ¡oh! – Steve siente como la sangre le sube a la cabeza, siempre le ha causado un poco de vergüenza los elogios que llegan a hacerle.

- ¿oyes eso? – pregunta Tony y de inmediato se levanta, va hacia una de las ventanas y ve que esta por anochecer, pero lo que más le entusiasma es el sonido de los disparos – ¡están aquí! – antes de regresar y ayudar al capitán, oye algo extraño, el sonido de un arma muy característica – ¡oh no…!

- ¿Qué sucede?

- No él… ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!

- ¿de quién hablas?

- Victor Von Doom…

* * *

¡¿qué tal?!

sólo quiero avisar que todos están en peligro y no deben confiarse de nadie...


	6. ¿Suerte?

Espero les guste...

* * *

Steve se limita a ver como Tony va de un lado a otro, le ha dicho que dejaran las provisiones y huirán lo más rápido que puedan, que estarán en modo furtivo y llevaran solamente lo necesario.

- ¡¿pero por qué?! ¿Quién es ese sujeto? – pregunta aun estando sentado en el piso.

- Alguien que no podemos vencer, no ahora… -a Steve no le agrada ver tan nervioso a Tony.

- ¿tan fuerte es? – exclama con incredulidad.

- Ni te imaginas – dice en un susurro que apenas sí alcanza a oír – creo que ya está todo listo, oculte lo mejor que puede las municiones, cuando nos vayamos no habrá registros de que algo vivo estuvo aquí ¡Por favor dime que te puedes mover! – pide con angustia pero otra vez oye algo no muy agradable - ¡demonios! Son sus cazadores – Steve se asoma con dificultad y ve lo que parecen ser perros y hombres de metal obscuro… - ¿pero, que hace tan lejos de Latveria?

- ¿Qué? - pregunta Steve sin entender nada.

- ¡Luego te explico! por ahora tenemos que irnos – sin esperar, toma el brazo del mayor y lo pasa por sus hombros, comienzan a caminar con rapidez y juntos caminan hacia el pasillo.

- ¿Qué pasara sí James llega y no nos encuentra?

- Le deje un mensaje, no podemos usar la armadura porque Doom detectara toda actividad de mis sistemas, así que lo hice muy sutil…

- ¿y… a dónde iremos? – de pronto ambos se detienen, Steve lo mira hacia abajo y Tony oculta la mirada - ¿Tony?

- No pensé en eso, sólo quería escapar… - admite con vergüenza el más joven, Steve nota que sus orejas están increíblemente rojas.

- El bosque es peligroso, la costa será registrada por ¿"los cazadores…"? tal vez en el agua… - analiza para despejar la pena del castaño.

- ¡Cierto! a menos que nos metamos a bañar en el mar ¡no habrá peligro…! los mordedores que están ahí no nos notarían – analiza Tony, afirma con rapidez y ahora continúan caminando.

- Debemos encontrar entonces una balsa en tanto llegan los refuerzos o… que Doom se vaya.

- Espero que suceda lo último – lo jala con más firmeza y al fin llegan al suelo…

- _¿tan fuerte es?_ – vuelve a preguntar pero ahora con marcada preocupación.

- Si… y desafortunadamente no está Rhodye o Jin, con ellos he podido detenerlo, pero no derrotarlo.

Ambos guardan silencio mientras caminan sobre la arena y entre los árboles que les cubren, Steve está sumamente preocupado, ¿Qué pasara si ese tal Doom los encuentra? ¿Podrán protegerse de algún ataque? ¡¿Realmente estarán bien en el mar?!

.-.

.-.-.

.-.

Encontrar e instalarse en esa pequeña balsa no fue fácil, en más de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de ser descubiertos, pero los cazadores les perdieron el rastro gracias a los conocimientos de escape del capitán. Tony se sorprendió mucho, por un momento creyó que Steve recibiría todos los conocimientos de él… ¡jamás estuvo tan feliz de haberse equivocado! ¡Y es que ver en acción al héroe nacional! ¡Fue increíble! Rogers por otro lado, se siente sumamente motivado, ¡tal vez el cap pueda sobrevivir mejor de lo que él mismo juzgó en esta nueva "realidad"! de hecho saber que sus conocimientos no son arcaicos e inservibles lo anima enormemente.

Lo extraño, para ambos es que se están acercando inevitablemente… ¡Steve ya cree que necesitara de Tony para afrontar lo que venga! y el adolescente desea mostrarle que no todo es tan malo como realmente es, hasta pareciera que ya no le duele tanto ser un héroe que no puede salvar a todos ¡Quiere aprender del primer héroe! ¡Quiere saberlo todo de él! Y es que en tan pocas horas han conocido tanto, sabes de ellos lo que casi nadie más conoce o conocerá, sus miedos, preocupaciones… sueños. En sí lo extraño es que dos personas tan diferentes, en tan poco tiempo se han vuelto tan unidas…

Además de eso, están cerca porque en primera el trasporte es muy pequeño, se encuentran recostados en el piso de madera… _demasiado cerca._ Tony sobre Steve, pues este es muy grande y si a eso le sumamos que aún tienen puesta parte de la armadura… ¡realmente nada los separa! El momento, la posición en la que están, sentir la respiración uno del otro… todo eso no es propiamente _incomodo, _pero… por alguna razón ya no pueden hablar.

Tony se mueve por primera vez para revisar lo que sucede en la costa, vio que Doom está rastreando algo y paso de largo el faro en donde estaban, eso debería aliviarlo pero… no sabe qué es lo que le sucede. Vuelve a su lugar e intenta pensar en una respuesta…

¡ahh! ¡No puede…!

Tal vez el ser completamente consiente de lo grande que es su acompañante término de intimidarlo ¡tal vez sentir sus imponentes pectorales y brazos le desconcentra más de lo que debería…! pues sólo piensa: _acaba de salir del hielo y parece estar intacto ¡Steve es increíble!_ Tony ya no se cree un majadero, el capitán mismo pidió que lo tuteara y le llamara así, ¿Cómo es que podrá estar normal ante tantas atenciones? En fin, Tony cree que la violación de su espacio personal es lo que no le deja pensar con coherencia. Ya ni siquiera le preocupa (tanto) que Doom este afuera.

Steve por otro lado no está exento de pensamientos "inusuales"; sabe que es el mayor, la persona que _debe_ cuidar del otro… o por lo menos que debe ayudar a no ser una carga, pues no lleva mucho de haber _despertado _y… ¡ahhhh! pero ¡Vamos! Nunca había estado tan cerca de otro hombre; recuerda que la única persona con la que estuvo _así _y fue a la agente Carter… y _esto_ es tan diferente y similar, todo al mismo tiempo.

Es por eso que no ha desviado su mirada del cielo, de las estrellas, de la oscuridad que se va incrementando...

Es por eso que no piensa en el esbelto cuerpo que, de tanto en tanto pareciera le da sutiles carias… piensa que tal vez sólo quiera darse cuenta que es real, se intenta explicar.

Es por eso que ni siquiera se da cuenta de cómo las corresponde…

¡Y es tan extraño! El capitán entiende que hay alguien sumamente peligroso ¡que está a pocos metros de distancia! ¡Tienen una desventaja muy considerable! y todavía no cree poder ayudar a Tony contra los mordedores… pero estos momentos son los más reconfortantes que tiene… y sabe por qué.

Las estrellas, la noche… el mar… cosas tan sencillas siguen ahí, para él es tan agradable percibir eso, que ya no le hace dudar tanto de la verdad.

De pronto siente como Tony se sobresalta, observa que el joven tiene la mirada perdida y mueve de manera extraña sus ojos… también pareciera que está hablando.

- ¿Tony? - se aventura a preguntar -¿Qué te sucede? – esta por alarmarse pero una pequeña mano sobre su pecho lo detiene.

- Estoy usando extremis… se han comunicado conmigo… les advierto de lo cerca que estamos de Doom – responde mecánicamente el joven.

- ¿extremis?

- Si… - pasan varios minutos en los que el mayor aguanta las ansias de preguntar más pero ver la postura del adolescente lo contiene, extremis debe ser algo muy importante – cuando todavía estabas durmiendo… yo te conocí – eso ha dejado sumamente consternado al mayor.

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- Por lo que sé… te encontraron y no podían despertarte, así que te tuvieron en aislamiento. Después estuvieron tratando de recrear la fórmula del súper soldado… ya te dije que Hulk nació en una de esas pruebas… - se aclara la garganta y su mirada regresa a la normalidad.

- … - Steve asiente con dificultad y le pide que continúe.

- Al parecer S.H.I.E.L.D. también hizo un intento ¡un agente psicótico robo la formula y se convirtió en un súper hombre radioactivo furioso…! a mí me derroto y casi logró que dejara de ser Iron Man… - levanta los hombros con despreocupación y el otro de altera mucho- de hecho daño de forma irreparable mi corazón – dice con molestia y no nota la angustia del mayor.

- … - Steve se pregunta ¿Cómo es que sucedió eso? ¿seguirá viva esa amenaza? ¿Tony realmente estará bien?

- Bueno… lo único positivo es que Hill me mostró de donde venía el suero y yo también robe esa fórmula, de hecho la mejore gracias a ti… - el rubio se sorprende al ver la sonrisa tan resplandeciente que el adolescente le dedica… pareciera que está sumamente feliz con lo que le cuenta – como S.H.I.E.L.D. te tenia, te tome muestras y me inspiraste… obviamente me administre la cantidad necesaria y ahora tengo ciertas habilidades … puedo controlar la tecnología - ve mucha incredulidad en Steve así que decide explicar lo mejor que pueda- podríamos decir que… "hablo" con mi armadura y le ordeno cosas desde la distancia, saco información de satélites y como ahora, me puedo comunicar con Rhodye… además como ya estamos lo suficientemente alejados de Doom es muy probable que no nos note – se aclara la garganta mientras se da cuenta de la posición en la que están, trata de tranquilizarse mientras se reprende por sus reacciones- así que acordamos algo… -carraspea mientras de intenta incorporar, pues se da cuenta que estuvo muy cerca de su rostro… -además ya se ha ido.

- … ¿Qué? – Steve está muy desconcertado, no entendió mucho de lo que Toy dijo, pero trata de mantenerse tranquilo.

- Hemos quedado en un punto de encuentro… es momento de volar.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunta mientras se levanta sobre sus codos y lo mira fijamente.

Tony incorpora completamente, se apoya en el cuerpo del mayor para hacerlo pero cuando está de pie le ayuda al más grande.

- Armadura – llama y ahora Steve siente como el metal deja de cubrirlo y puede ver enteramente al hombre de hierro – espero que no te moleste pero te llevare así – indica Tony y sólo obtiene como respuesta una mirada incrédula del mayor

- Supongo que… está bien – dice apenas pues el hombre de hierro, que sigue siendo más bajo que el, pero ya sólo por unos centímetros, lo toma por la cintura y lo acerca más a sí mismo.

- Vámonos – indica mientras cierra su máscara y comienza a encender los rayos repulsores de sus pies.

Tony y el capitán se elevan inmediatamente, el joven sabe que Doom puedo haberlo detectado, pero lo que más le preocupa es que de ser así, no lo está siguiendo… ¡algo está mal!

Steve por otro lado, se está boquiabierto, cuando comienza el vuelo se agarra con toda la fuerza que tiene y mira con incredulidad como dejan la balsa. De momento Tony aumenta la velocidad y él solo puede intentar aferrarse a él… Odia estar tan débil como para sostenerse.

…

En pocos momentos llegan al punto de encuentro y todos los agentes del salvamento los rodean inmediatamente

- ¡Tony! – ambos héroes oyen el llamado de Howard y Rhodye - ¡¿Qué paso?! ¡¿están bien?! ¡¿y Doom?!

Ambos son rodeados pero el que es más analizado es el capitán, hasta ahora nadie le ha dirigido la palabra, todos parecen serios y sorprendidos. Puede ver en su aspecto y actitud la gravedad del problema, Tony describió que S.H.I.E.L.D. o los refuerzos eran una fuerza de ataque y salvamento, pero puede ver en los soldados lo cansados que están de todo, hay algunos heridos y otros que tienen cicatrices que nunca se borraran… Mientras Steve sigue analizándolos, no se da cuenta de que los únicos que hablan son el padre y el amigo de Tony, de hecho apenas sí le dejan contestar, por el bombardeo de preguntas que le hacen. Después de un rato, el adolescente ni siquiera pude protestar por los regaños de ambos o ha dejado de tomar al capitán de la cintura…

- Capitán, soy Nick Fury… -se acerca un hombre de color y le da la mano.

- Steve Rogers – dice inmediatamente, aun cerca de Tony.

- Sería mejor que cambie de identidad, por ahora no le puedo explicar, pero cuando este en la base sabrá el por qué – y Steve nota que esa petición es más como una orden.

- De acuerdo.

- Hay muchas cosas que han cambiado, estamos en…

- No tenga cuidado, Tony me está poniendo al tanto – le interrumpe con una voz ronca pero imponente, se miran por un momento.

- Bien, debemos hablar más adelante – advierte mientras retrocede y comienza a organizar a los hombres.

- … -simplemente asiente y ahora mira a Tony "se defiende" con una actitud infantil y graciosa ante las palabras de Howard y Rhodye, que por cierto, sabe quiénes son porque el joven se encargó de describirlos muy bien; a un costado suyo ve que quien parece ser una enfermera lo mira con sorpresa, después saca una manta de su mochila.

- No se preocupe con el equipo de resguardo estará a salvo – dice Fury y con una mano invita a Steve para que sea atendido.

- Ya lo estoy gracias –inmediatamente presiona más el contacto que tiene con Iron Man, pero acepta la manta para cubrirse.

- ¿nos pueden decir que sucedió? – pregunta finamente el ex director de la organización.

- Supongo que Rhodye ya te informo de nuestro hallazgo… - dice Tony de manera distraída para terminar con la discusión.

- No tenías autorización para irrumpir en el helicarrier – expresa con molestia el hombre de color.

- Pues si no lo hubiera hecho no había encontrado a Steve… - se defiende de manera altanera el adolescente, pero por ello no se da cuenta de las miradas sorprendidas.

- ... después hablaremos de eso, ¿Qué paso con Doom? – pregunta tratando de controlarse.

- Estaba buscando algo, como no puedo usar extremis sin que él lo sepa nos ocultamos y desde la distancia pero supe que estaba rastreando algo… - Ahora Tony se comporta de manera profesional y seria, como Steve lo vio por primera vez cuando recién despertó.

- ¿el qué?

- No lo sé, cuando salimos del escondite ni siquiera nos notó…. O no se tomó la molestia de seguirnos… tal vez nos dejó ir, no estoy seguro – ambos, Fury y Tony guardan silencio pues saben que eso no augura nada bueno.

- Bien, ustedes adelántense a la base… los otros síganme, vamos por esas provisiones – ordena a la sus hombres

Tony, suelta lentamente a Steve y se desmonta su armadura, se da cuenta de lo pequeño que todavía es, con ella podía defender un poco de estura a la de Steve, rápidamente son interceptados nuevamente por su papá.

- Tony todavía tienes mucho que explicar… -dice de manera seria pero después cambia su postura- pero por ahora estoy aliviado de que nada haya sucedido…

- yo también – lo abraza y de inmediato se separa para volver con Steve, carraspea y… – es un honor presentarte, Howard Stark hijo – apunta hacia Steve y con alegría dice – El capitán américa.

- Steve – el joven Stark ahora se dirige al mencionado y mientras le sonríe señala a su familiar – mi papá.

- Mucho gusto – dicen a mismo tiempo, pero uno con sorpresa y el otro con la voz sumamente rasposa.

- Él es Rhodye – señala e inmediatamente el moreno de inmediato le da un saludo militar que Steve corresponde con nostalgia - estuvo menos de un año en la escuela naval y cree que puede saludar al capitán américa… - bufa con burla mientras recibe un pequeño golpe por parte de su amigo.

- Tony no seas impertinente – reprende su padre peor cuando mira a Steve se pone serio.

- Está bien – lo tranquiliza mientras ve como los más jóvenes interactúan, pues Rhodye le comienza a reclamar por haberlo preocupado.

- Vámonos, no sabemos si hay peligro… lo siento si no entiende – se disculpa Howard al oír al equipo que los escolta…

- Gracias, pero no debe preocuparse, como antes dije Tony ya me está poniendo al tanto y espero que usted también me ayude.

Durante el viaje Howard y Rhodye no dejan de impresionarse con la familiaridad que muestran el Capitán y Iron Man, aunque Steve es mucho más reservado y sólo abre la boca para preguntar sus dudas, pero Tony en cambio hace bromas, le habla y le toca como si fueran amigos de antaño… y el mayor ni se inmuta.

- ¡Te gustara! además podre explicarte mejor cómo funcionan los hologramas.

- Ya lo espero – sonríe el capitán con esperanza que es correspondida por Tony.

- Y… capitán – lo llama y ambos dejan de verse para mirar a Howard - sé que sonara raro que pregunte hasta ahora pero ¿Cómo… está?

- No hay cuidado, supongo que es extraño que un hombre despierte después de tanto tiempo en el hielo…

- Lo es – repone Rodye y calla un jadeo por el codazo que le da Tony, inmediatamente se percata de la sutil sonrisa que tiene Steve.

- Pero dentro de lo que cabe, bien… creo que soy afortunado… sea la situación que sea en este momento, estoy aquí y…

- Estarás bien – dice inmediatamente Tony

- Sí, lo sé. Gracias

- Puedo decirle que le ayudaremos, en todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance…

.-.-.

Su llegada a utopía fue anunciada como una incursión exitosa, la versión oficial es que los héroes Iron Man y Máquina de guerra lograron traer a un sobreviviente, nadie sabe su identidad o donde fue encontrado; rápidamente es olvidado y sólo algunos se preguntan ¿en dónde está?

…

Tony está en la armería, cuando llego descanso un poco, o todo lo que le permitió mantenerse al margen del estado se Steve y decidió comenzar con su trabajo de reparaciones. Las provisiones le ayudarán a darle mantenimiento a algunas de sus armaduras, para las demás debe seguir buscando y no quiere pensar en todo lo que demás que tiene que atender, pero de pronto la puerta se abre y entra alguien que conoce más que bien…

- Tony me han dicho que sucedió una _situación…_ – el doctor Banner y lo mira con preocupación.

- confidencial – interrumpe y "vuelve al trabajo" frente a la mesa donde esta una de sus armaduras.

- Si, lo sé pero lo que no sé es… ¿Por qué tiene ese rango?

- Se supone que no puedo hablar con nadie – contesta mientras deja su equipo para soldar.

- ¿Y…? – pregunta intrigado

- ¡¿Qué crees?! – espera un momento para hablar, pues la emoción que tiene es mucha – ¡encontramos al capitán américa! ¡está vivo y…!

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Lo lamento, no debo repetirlo… - dice solemnemente mientras cruza los brazos y evita verlo.

- No puedo ser, no es posible… no puedo creerlo – susurra apenas el otro científico.

- Ni yo – suspira profundamente.

- ¿pero cómo…?

- Estaba en el helicarrier, lo sacamos y ahora está en observación… pensé que tú lo atenderías – dice confundido en joven pero la cara del médico lo intriga

- ¡¿es él?! ¡ya sabes! "El nuevo"… -Tony asiente felizmente y Bruce sigue sin creerlo - ¿realmente?

- El único y original ¡¿no es genial?! – el genio esta tan emocionado que por un momento no puede notar la mirada de bruce -¿Qué sucede?

- Tal vez nos pueda ayudar, sabes que yo no puedo contagiarme con…

- Lo sé, de hecho también pensé en ello, pero hay que esperar a Richards - dice Tony mientras toma su Tablet…

- ¿crees que todo esto pueda acabar…?

- Sí, de alguna u otra manera, sí algo tan sorprendente como que el Cap este vivo sucedió, creo que podemos acabar con esto – los ánimos y la respuesta son tan extrañas ¿dónde quedo el niño que apenas si quería vivir? ¿dónde está la culpa que no lo dejaba seguir? ¡muchos llegaron a pensar que hasta podría enloquecer!

- Yo también lo creo… - apoya y se acerca a su amigo - y ¿Cómo es? Digo, sólo lo atendí con un chequeo médico pues físicamente estaba grave pero estable y va mejorando muy bien, pero jamás hable o conviví con él…

- Mmmm pues todo en él se puede definir como sorprendente – analiza el adolescente y comienza a enumerar - es enorme, fuerte, inteligente… tiene un temple que da miedo… pero a la vez es sensible, cálido y podría decir que hasta inocente… alguien único…

- Deberías proponerle matrimonio – dice simplemente ante la ensoñación del más joven…

- Ja ja ja, que gracioso Bruce, sí lo conocieras estarías igual que yo…

- ¿y eso cuando sucederá?

- Por lo que sé, pronto. Dejaran que este en… un ala acondicionada especial, pero primero debe recuperarse al 100% ¿Sabes? Cuando entro al ala médica, mucho antes de que llegaras, algunos diagnosticaron que en una semana estaría mejor, pero en los registros acaban de poner que saldrá esta tarde… ¡ves! Te digo que es sorprendente…

- ¿otra vez estas robando información?

- No… lo que yo hago es más como leer el periódico, los sistemas son tan simples para acceder que no representan un riesgo… -dice con soberbia y Bruce se alegra enormemente al ver un poco del antiguo Tony, combinado con algo nuevo… - además todo esto es muy raro… tu eres el medico principal y apenas sí lo viste… muchos paramédicos y enfermeras ni siquiera saben a quién atendieron… los registros y archivos sobre él están siendo borrados, todo esto es muy extraño y creo que… - se abre la puesta y la entrada de varios agentes y María Hill interrumpen la conversación.

- Iron Man… repórtate con el director Fury… - dice inmediatamente mientras los agentes se colocan a su lado para escoltarlo.

- ¡ya les dije que no soy uno de sus subordinados! Odio cuando me llama _así_...

- Tal vez sea importante – dice Bruce mientras tiene intenciones de seguirlos, pero es detenido por Hill.

- Eso espero – dice Tony antes de partir.

...Al llegar…

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta mientras entra fastidiado, los atentes sí que lo escoltaron hasta la puerta.

- Te llame porque quiero saber lo que le dijiste… - dice Fury mientras deja de hablar por un comunicador.

- ¡¿qué?!

- Al capitán… ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Todo…

- Que es todo…

- Eso no te importa…

- Él es un hombre importante, su paradero será un secreto y nadie debe saber que lo sacaste… la información que tenga puede ser contraproducente hasta par así mismo… _niño_ y dinos ¡qué le dijiste! – ordena mientras sube el volumen de voz y se talla el tabique nasal.

- Entiendo, pero tendrás que confiar en mi… no le dije nada que le hiciera correr peligro… de hecho hablamos de cosas PERSONALES… así que se bueno y no te enojes… - responde con arrogancia mientras se sienta frente al mayor, Fury piensa en que eso es nuevo en el muchacho…

- Creí que las bajas y la situación te habían servido para madurar, antes de ese viaje eras más centrado ¿Qué cambio? – a Tony le incomoda el tema, decidió ya no pensar en el pasado pues es demasiado doloroso y sólo quiere concentrarse en lo que debe hacer de ahora en adelante.

- No te equivoques, sólo porque estamos colaborando, no significa que este con ustedes, nunca me gustaron las formas en las que S.H.I.E.L.D. se maneja, y eso lo sabes muy bien… así que no pienso acatar órdenes de nadie, trabajamos juntos, colaborare… pero no eres mi jefe…

- Señor, el capitán está aquí… - interrumpe Hill en el comunicador y Tony salta levemente, con su único ojo Fury disecciona las reacciones del joven y se quedan en silencio un momento…

- Hazlo pasar… - Tony se levanta y va hacia la puerta.

- ¡Steve! ¿Cómo estas…? No pude visitarte porque impedían el acceso y _alguien_ oculto tus registros…

- ¡Hola Tony! Tranquilo, sólo fue medio día, gracias por preocuparte… - le recibe confortablemente mientras entra a la oficina.

- Por lo que veo, te adaptas rápido… - Comenta el joven y codea con alegría al verlo mucho más recuperado, no sabia que tenia es color rosa natural en sus mejillas.

- Eso espero. Me dieron esto y pidieron que viniera… - le muestra un folder y el otro lo toma - después podre ir al lugar que me asignaron...

- Bien, pero… si quieres puedes ir con nosotros, mi papá y yo ocupamos el espacio de la armería, ahí hago mantenimiento de mis armaduras, pero es grande y cuenta con…

- No… - es lo único que dice Fury y ambos rompen la burbuja en la que estaban…

- ¡¿que?! ¡¿Quién te crees que…?!

- A que se refiere señor… - dicen al mismo tiempo

- El capitán necesita pasar desapercibido, nadie debe saber su verdadera identidad y debe vivir como todos los demás refugiados…

- ¡¿pero por que?! –pregunta un enojado Tony…

- Porque su vida está en riesgo…

El silencio que sigue es mortal, Tony no puede pensar con claridad y Steve está más que confundido y eso comienza a molestarle…

* * *

Bueno pues...

¿qué tal?

Dudas, aclaraciones, predicciones... dejen un rv


End file.
